This invention relates to a novel child resistant medication container assemblage comprising a sliding lid, a compartmented container base having 1-3 rows of compartments capable of containing from 2-10 unit doses of medication such as tablets, capsules or desired substance in solid form per row, means to prevent the lid from being returned to its normally closed position until a unit dose of medication has been removed and means coacting with catch means in the lid to resist efforts of children to access the medication.
Various types of child resistant or safety containers have been developed which include a tray and a slidably engaging lid with the tray locked in the closed position using some type of locking mechanism. However, many of such containers are relatively complex in construction and operation, and typically require manual deformation of the lid and/or tray in order to release the locking mechanism prior to pulling open the tray. In addition, many of these pill and capsule containers, although child resistant, have proven to be inconvenient and cumbersome to operate for the users.
Typical child resistant bottle closures usually require the user to perform some preliminary manipulations before the bottle can be opened. For example, there are bottle closures that require the user to align a mark on the closure with a mark on the bottle in order to remove the closure (normally, a snap off cap). Other closures require the user to squeeze or pinch the closure while simultaneously rotating it to remove it. Still, other closures require the user to exert downward pressure on the closure and simultaneously rotate the closure in order to remove it from the battle.
Although such closures are effective, they require the exertion of some strength by the user. Many users, because of illness, manual deformation, manual flexibility limitations, and the like, either have difficulty in removing the closures or are unable to remove them at all. In addition, although such closures are touted as "child resistant", "tamper proof", and the like, observant and innovative children have been known to readily remove such closures.